world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080414-RubiAcenia
12:24 GT: Acenia knocks on Rubi's door. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:25 AC: "Doors open!" A clank of metal on metal is heard inside 12:25 GT: "Is it pie time, Rubi?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:26 AC: "Pie time! Do you have the pie and whipped cream? 12:26 AC: " 12:26 GT: "Yes! No. No. I have a pumpkin! And there is whipped cream in the commissary." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:27 AC: Rubi hops up from her chair and washes her hands with a rag "Alrighty! I got a recipie online so were good there lets go!" 12:28 AC: ((recipe*)) 12:28 GT: "Okay!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:29 AC: Rubi pockets a sheet of paper and she skips to the commissary! 12:36 AC: "So... hows it going?" 12:37 GT: "It's going!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:37 GT: (( i am guessing this is pre-plot )) 12:37 AC: Rubi gets there and goes into the kitchen... no adults. weird... 12:37 GT: "How about you? Build anything fun?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:38 AC: "Well I made a sonic robot... then i took it apart since it wasnt to my liking... but thats been it really... I was thinking of asking my mother if I could help around the base" 12:39 GT: "Oh? That would be fun maybe. But I don't think they'll let a princess do any work, you know?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:39 AC: "But im not -just- a princess. Besides i'd probably know what i was doing..." Rubi gets pots and pans ready 12:40 GT: Acenia uncaptchalogues a HUGE pumpkin. Seriously. Where does one get a pumpkin this big? It's absurd. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:40 AC: "...thats a big pumpkin..." 12:41 GT: "Darmok is full of surprises!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:43 AC: "Darmok got you that? Lucky he hasn't done anything for me other than stealing my sister..." She chuckles it off... and hands Acenia a big knife 12:43 GT: Acenia realizes she's going to be hurting the pumpkin for this, but cuts the top off anyway, telling it sorry a few times. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:44 AC: "Spoon? spoon." Rubi hands her a spoon 12:44 AC: "We can also save the seeds for any other magik things you want to do 12:44 GT: "Oooh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:46 AC: "Ummm... maybe you should read the instructions... im a terrible cook... i just know this much!" 12:46 GT: "Oh! Okay." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:47 AC: Rubi hands her the instructions... instead she takes the spoon and takes out the guts 12:47 GT: Acenia looks over the recipe and makes a few mental notes before looking through the cabinets for a few other things. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:48 AC: Rubi now has a big bowl of guts and seeds! she starts picking them out 12:50 GT: Acenia starts to mix things for the crust and flattens out a few of them in pie tins. Which are somehow plentiful here. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:50 AC: "Now what?" 12:51 GT: "Uhm. Condensed Milk. What is that?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:51 AC: "Oh! its a can of milk or something one sec" Rummage rummage "Here we go!" She cracks it open and hands it to her 12:53 GT: "Uhm... " Acenia starts to mix things up. She seems a little unsure and keeps checking the recipe. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:57 AC: "Umm...? 01:01 AC: Rubi starts cutting the pumpkin up 01:01 GT: "I think we got it!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:01 AC: "Oh yay!" 01:01 GT: She keeps following the directions, waiting for pumpkin pieces to mash and add to her mixture. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:01 AC: Whats the temp need to be set at? 01:02 GT: "425 it says" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:03 AC: Rubi sets the oven. and finishes the pumpkin off 01:03 AC: Mmm... the pie filling smells good 01:04 GT: "It does!" She cracks eggs into it and keeps mixing, before finally being able to pour the mixture into the many crusts. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:10 AC: As she pours Rubi puts the pies in the oven! 01:10 AC: "How long for that?" 01:10 GT: "Uhm... Maybe 35 or 40 minutes?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:10 GT: "Probably." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:10 AC: "What should we do til then?" 01:11 GT: "I don't know... " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:12 AC: "Gossip? What other cool magical things can you do?" 01:13 GT: "Uhm... it's mostly very passive stuff!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:14 GT: "I don't know if they work until there's a chance for them to work or not work." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:14 AC: Rubi picks up a knife and grins "So we need to test?" She laughs out loud 01:15 GT: "Oh no!" Probably not. I followed all the instructions. They should be fine!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:16 AC: "Pthh... fine" she puts the knife down 01:16 GT: "Merrow really liked his present! Thank you so much again!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:17 AC: "No problem! If you guys ever need anything and I have the time ill totally make more things!" 01:17 AC: "I live and breathe to create!" 01:18 GT: "I know that feeling is so exhilarating! I get really proud of myself when I accomplish something." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:18 GT: She smiles Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:20 AC: Rubi smiles back "Hmm... Wish I could get into the armoury. I could totally arm my bots up to their cpu's in high tech equipment 01:21 GT: "Oh wow..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:21 GT: Acenia looks like she doesn't really... get it... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:22 AC: "CPU? its kind of like a brain for a computer." 01:22 GT: "Oh!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:24 AC: "hehe... ahh well. I guess i cant get everything..." 01:25 AC: "Wanna play a game?" 01:26 GT: "What kind of game?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:27 AC: Rubi uncapchalogs a husktop. "I got a metric crapton of games... How about chess?"